


Controlled Rebellion

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Justified
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Banter, Dominance, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<i>Justified, Raylan/Tim, a cowboy with daddy issues and a sniper with PTSD</i></p><p> for 3-sentence-fic day at comment-fic on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Rebellion

Tim smiled, lips spreading wide and lazy, as he straddled Raylan, held his wrists down on to the mattress, and said, "I hope you don't mind, I like to be in control."

Raylan raised an eyebrow and arched his body up under Tim, and answered, "As long as you don't mind that I tend to buck up against men who like to control me."

Tim grinned, leaned over, and kissed Raylan, hard, possessive: "Don't worry, son. Taming you is gonna be half the fun."


End file.
